Behind This Mask and Body
by Karikha Kujo
Summary: Fic pertama saiaa! Please R&R! Rahasia Tobi & kota tempat dia tinggal akan terungkap... Apa yang terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

Fic pertama saiaa!! Selamat menik-matii-!

Warning! : OOC

Genre : Horror/Angst

* * *

**Prologue *kali??***

Tobi's POV

Namaku Tobi, aku mau cerita… tentang keanehan-keanehan yang terjadi di kota tempat aku tinggal. Aku tinggal di rumah sendirian, di kota yang terkutuk ini… Keluargaku, entah kemana, bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak.. Sejak berumur 4 tahun, aku memang sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri, walau begitu, aku punya 'teman'…

Hari Senin, 7 Maret, aku pergi menjemput saudara jauhku, di bandara, untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun. Ya, dulu dia sering menemuiku, tetapi entah mengapa, sepertinya telah ada sesuatu yang 'terjadi' padanya.. Dan dia pun tidak menemuiku lagi… Ya, walau aku penasaran, tapi aku malas untuk mencari tahu..

Aku pun pergi ke Bandara, aku menunggu untuk beberapa saat.. Lalu seseorang berambut merah spikey dengan kaos hitam yang bertuliskan 'I kill you' dan memakai celana jeans hitam itu, berlari ke arahku dan langsung memelukku dan berkata,

"Tadaima".

Aku pun terdiam sejenak, dan menjawab,

"Okaerinasai".

Setelah itu, kami pun langsung pulang dengan mengendarai mobil Avanza hitam kesayanganku, yang diwariskan orang tuaku, tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Di Depan Rumah…

Kami pun sampai di rumah yang besar nan mengerikan yang menjadi saksi bisu akan kejadian – kejadian yang 'terjadi' kepada keluargaku.

"Tadaima" bisikku dengan suara yang hampir tidak kedengaran.

Lalu aku duduk di sofa yang sederhana namun lembut dan berkesan mewah, yang didepannya terdapat meja kayu ukiran yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah vas bunga biru langit dengan serangkaian bunga mawar putih yang segar dan telah tertata rapi. Ruangan itu sungguh menghangatkan hati, seolah – olah mengubur dalam sederetan 'kejadian'.

"Huff.. sudah lama ya.." ucap saudaraku itu tiba – tiba.

"Ya.. begitulah" jawabku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di rumah? Baik –baik saja 'kan?" tanyanya agak cemas

"Ya.."

"Syukurlah, di sini selalu mendung ya…"

"Hn.." jawabku singkat sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Kami berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

' Entah apa yang ada di benaknya, tapi sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entahlah..' pikirku dalam hati.

"Ternyata kamu hebat ya… Bisa bertahan selama ini.." ucapnya, sambil tertawa tipis

"Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu.."

"Tidak, kamu tidak mengerti,"

Suasana pun berubah menjadi tegang.

'Aku tidak mengerti? Hah… bagian mana yang aku tidak mengerti? Sudut mana dari kota yang terkutuk ini yang tidak aku mengerti? Aku… tidak tahu..' batinku.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari kota ini dan tinggal di tempat yang lebih baik. Kamu bisa gila, bila terus –menerus tinggal di sini."

"Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu?" responku yang sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Hehe… ternyata kamu tidak berubah ya, masih saja polos, autis, lemot atau apalah.." ucapnya sambil menepuk – nepuk kepalaku dengan tangannya yang entah mengapa berubah menjadi dingin.

"Hn" jawabku yang entah dari kapan sering mengatakan 'hn'.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah datang ke rumahmu untuk beberapa tahun itu ada alasannya," kata – katanya terhenti, dia menghela nafas untuk sesaat. Aku menahan nafas, menanti ucapannya.

"Kota ini aneh"

"Kalau itu sih aku sudah tahu" jawabku.

"KAMU TIDAK MENGERTI!" ucapnya dengan kata yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"….." aku terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Apa kamu tidak lihat? Ayo, aku tunjukkan" ucapnya sambil menyeretku keluar rumah dan menuju bukit.

Di Bukit…

"Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kamu membawaku ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Bukit ini… dari sini kita bisa lihat kota tempat kamu tinggal!"

"Ya… aku…" kata - kataku terhenti.

'Hah? Apa ini? Seluruh sudut kota, sejauh mata memandang kotaku ini.. gelap… aneh… hanya kota ini yang yang seperti ini… Mengapa di sekitar kota ini tidak demikian? Apa aku harus pergi dari sini? Tapi ini tempat tinggal orang tuaku, begitu pula denganku. AKU BINGUNG!! SAKIT! DADA KU… SAKIIT!!' raungku di dalam hati. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi....

"Gelap…. Otousan, Okaasan?"

"Arrgh…" rintihku kesakitan.

'Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi kepada telapak tangan kiriku.. Simbol? Apa ini?" batinku

"AHH!!" Aku jatuh ke dalam lubang yang dalam tanpa ujung.

_'Tolong aku..'_

"Uh… Sasori? Di mana aku?" ucapku. Aku pun melihat keadaan sekitar sambil megucek - ngucek mataku.

"Cuma mimpi, syukurlah" ucapku setelah mengetahui bahwa kini aku berada dalam kamarku. Segera aku memakai topeng lolli-ku kembali.

" Hah? Tanganku? Bukan mimpi?" ucapku sambil melihat simbol yang aneh terukir di tanganku yang mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Lalu… mana Sasori?...."

Aku pun segera mandi dan berangkat ke sekolahku dan segera pergi ke perpustakaan setelah pelajaran selesai….

Di Perpustakaan…

"Akhirnya! Ketemu!" ucapku sambil langsung membuka buku yang berisi tentang hal mistik tersebut sambil berdiri.

BUGG!! Buku yang aku pegang pun terjatuh. Masih terbaca jelas arti simbol yang ada di tanganku itu....

'_Kematian' _'Apa artinya?' batinku.

Aku pun segera berlari ke mobil ku. Terdengar musik yang tidak asing di telingaku…

_And if your heart stop beating_

_I'll be here wondering, did you get what you deserve?_

_The ending of your life_

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, Babe, did you getting what you deserve?_

"Hhe," aku pun tertawa miris.

"_Kematian ya?_"

Di Rumah….

"Padahal dulu… aku di kenal sebagai anak yang ceria… Tapi, kota ini merubahku…" ucapku kepada diri sendiri.

"Ya, aku kan sudah bilang.. kota ini aneh… ayo ikut pergi bersamaku…" ucap seseorang yang tiba – tiba datang mendekatiku.

"Uh? Sasori? Apa yang terjadi? Kemana saja kamu pagi ini?"

"Kenapa kamu bertanya kepadaku? Kamu yang tahu semuanya"

"…."

"Kalau begitu, selamat mencari tahu! Tobi kecilku"

Waktu itu, aku tidak memperdulikan kata – katanya… Setelah itu aku menjalani hari – hariku seperti biasa… walau aku tahu… banyak terjadi keanehan – keanehan… Sampai datang hari dimana tiba saatnya Sasori pulang ke rumahnya.

Di Bandara….

"Baiklah… selamat jalan Sasori-nii!"

"Tee-hee" tawa kecilku..

"Baiklah, selamat berjumpa lagi ya!" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan

Di Rumah….

"Haah… Aku sendirian lagi…" ucapku sambil merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasurku yang nyaman. Tidak lama… aku pun menutup mataku… mimpi yang menyeramkan… mimpi yang selama ini aku alami…. Kembali lagi…

Untungnya aku selamat…. Selamat dari mimpiku…. Ya, aku bangun…

"Whoaa…" Aku menguap dan langsung segera menggosok gigi sambil mencuci muka. Aku pun melihat diriku sendiri di cermin.

'Apa yang aku lihat?' batinku. Aku seolah – olah melihat apa yang aku lakukan dengan pisau itu….

'_Aku… apa yang aku lakukan!?'_

_**To be continued**_

Karikha's Note : Prolognya selesai!! Horee!! -authisnya kambuh- Gimana? GaJe ya? Aku emang nggak jago bikin cerita.. hheehe…. -sigh- Pernah bikin cerita juga paling bikin cerpen, terus dikirim ke PR, dapet duit, itu juga cuma sekali… Nggak Review juga gak pa-pa kok. Hehe...*megang pedang katana* _Dalam hati, 'review ato nyawa?' _*maksa mode ON* Terserahlah… soalnyahh emang fic aku ini gak bagus sich..*mojok* Tapi aku berharap banget buat para senpai-senpai buat ngasih review kritik dan saran, flame juga bole deh…

Aku mau special thanks buat Chika de Semut Rang - Rang-senpai yang udah mau bantuin ngedit **'dikit'** *dibantai sama Chika*

Yupp... bagi yang nggak pelit dan baik hati, mohon klik tombol hijau bertuliskan "Review this Story/Chapter"

Makasiihhhh.... *menebar kiss bye*

*dibacok readers*


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 1 slese!! Selamat baca!

Warning! : OOC

Genre : Horror/Angst

* * *

**The Secret

* * *

  
**

'_**Hai, aku Tobi, aku mau cerita! Aku punya rahasia…'**_

'_**Aku tak seharusnya ada di sini'**_

'_**Aku ada di sana ketika mereka semua mati'**_

'_**Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku ada di sini'**_

'_**Tolong buat aku mengerti'**_

_'Otousan, Okaasan, selamat tinggal'_

_'Tobi! Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisau itu?'_

_'Hhee'_

_'JANGAN MENDEKAT!!, jangan…'_

"…"

'Aku, sudahlah, mungkin ini hanya halusinasiku saja' batinku

Setelah itu, aku pun berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa…

Di Sekolah… Saat jam istirahat…

"Tobi! Apa kau baik – baik saja? Kelihatannya akhir – akhir ini kamu kurang sehat, un!" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pirang, dan mempunyai mata biru, agak cemas.

"Dei-chan? Tumben datang ke kelasku, ada perlu apa?," tanyaku dengan nada yang agak malas.

"Kok bicaranya gitu sih? Biasanya juga kamu jingkrak – jingkrak kalau ketemu aku, un!" jawabnya agak kesal

"Maaf, aku senang kok kamu datang ke sini, hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa, un?" potongnya

"Hanya saja aku sedang tidak enak badan" jawabku

"Kalau begitu, mau aku antar ke UKS gak?" tanyanya

"Tidak usah, sudah dulu ya, dah Dei-chan!" jawabku, sambil berjalan menuju kantin, menjauhinya sebisaku.

"Tobi… ada apa dengan anak itu? Tidak biasanya" ucap perempuan itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

Di Kantin…

'Aku tidak boleh dekat – dekat dia, dia tidak pantas untukku' ucapku dalam hati.

'_**Dei-chan! Main bareng yuk!'**_

'_**Gak ah, un'**_

'_**Ihh, Dei-chan ayolah, temani aku bermain!'**_

'_**GAK, un!'**_

'_**Hei, lihat! aku menemukan seekor burung!'**_

'_**Hei! Jangan, un!'**_

'_**Ayolah, ayo kita mainkan burung ini! Lihat? Dia bisa terbang!'**_

'_**Itu burungku! Dia sedang sakit! Jangan diguncang – guncangkan seperti itu! Nanti dia bisa.... TOBI! KAMU BODOH! KENAPA KAMU SELALU MENGGANGGU AKU! PERGILAH DARI KEHIDUPANKU! AKU BENCI KAMU!'**_

'_**Dei-chan! Jangan pergi! Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja!'**_

Kata – kata itu menari – nari dalam pikiranku,

'Aku memang bodoh…' ucapku dalam hati.

"Hai Tobi! seru seorang pemuda menghampiriku

"Huh?" responku

"Hayoo! Lagi ngelamunin apaan sih? Dei-chan ya?" tanyanya

"Gak kok, aku lagi mikirin pe-er, itu aja" jawabku

"By the way… udah makan siang belum?"

"Ehh, itu, sudah kok!" jawabku

'Hhee, berbohong sedikit tidak apa – apa 'kan?,' batinku

"Yah, payah, padahal tadinya aku mau mengajakmu makan sushi bareng, soalnya aku bawa bekal sushi nih…" jelasnya dengan wajah yang agak kecewa.

"Maaf ya" ucapku.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya!" ucapnya sambil menuju kelasnya.

Bel pun berbunyi, aku segera kembali ke kelasku, melanjutkan pelajaran yang tersisa sampai pelajaran selesai. Aku pun segera pulang ke rumah mengendarai mobil kesayanganku. Akhirnya aku sampai di rumahku, rumah yang aku kenal, rumah yang meninggalkan kenangan – kenangan masa kecilku, yang sama sekali aku tidak tau.

Di Ruang Tamu…

Aku segera membaringkan tubuhku yang kelelahan di atas sofa yang empuk, menatap ke langit – langit sambil memikirkan kejadian – kejadian di sekolah tadi, aku pun memejamkan mataku, membiarkan semua lelahku terangkat dari tubuhku, mimpi – mimpi buruk pun segera menghampiriku.

Ingin rasanya aku terbangun dari mimpiku itu, tapi aku tidak bisa, mimpiku tidak membiarkan aku pergi. Aku mencoba berteriak, sayang, tidak ada suara sekecil apapun yang dapat aku keluarkan dari mulutku ini.

'_No body know who I really am_

_I never felt this empty before_

_And If I ever need someone to come along_

_Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?'_

Handphone-ku berbunyi cukup nyaring, menandakan bahwa ada yang sedang mencoba menghubungiku. Aku terbangun…

"Syukurlah…" ucapku, sambil mengambil handphone-ku dan melihat layarnya sebentar.

"Eh, kenapa dia menelpon-ku?" ucapku, sambil menekan tombol hijau

"Halo?" ucapku

_"Halo, temui aku di Taman Sakura!"_

_'tuut…tuuttt…'_

"Eh, langsung main matikan saja .." ucapku, sambil bergegas mengganti baju seragamku yang belum diganti sejak tadi. Aku pun segera berangkat ke Taman Sakura, yang hanya beberapa blok dari rumahku.

_**Waktu itu, aku tidak sadar…**_

_**Ada sesuatu yang tidak aku sadari…**_

Taman Sakura, pukul 4 sore...

"Dimana ya dia?" tanyaku, sambil melihat sekitar.

"Oh, itu dia!" ucapku. Aku pun segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga.." ucap pria yang barusan menelponku,dan merupakan satu – satunya alasan mengapa aku datang ke taman ini.

"Hhee, maaf, aku terlambat ya?" tanyaku

"Tidak kok" jawabnya tenang

"Oh iya, ada apa kamu memanggilku ke sini?" tanyaku

"Ada yang harus aku sampaikan kepadamu" jelasnya

"Apa itu Sasori-nii?" tanyaku penasaran

"_Here, let me tell you"_

'_**sob, sob'**_

'_**why did you cry, honey?'**_

'_**my rabbit didn't move anymore'**_

'_**oh, it's ok, he is going to go to heaven'**_

'_**where is that, mom?'**_

'_**it's far, far away from here'**_

'_**can I see him again?'**_

'_**I'm sorry, but you can't'**_

'_**uwaa!!'**_

'_**just remember, the death always follow you'**_

"Uh? mimpi? Anak itu, seperti aku.." ucapku pada diriku sendiri

Aku baru sadar, bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasori, padahal dia 'kan sedang berada di luar negeri. Lalu, aku bertemu dengan siapa? Apa arti dari mimpiku?

"…"

"Ah.. aku capek sekali.. capek akan mimpi – mimpiku dan pertanyaan – pertanyaanku yang belum terjawab sampai sekarang, masa kecilku, orangtuaku, semuanya… Aku bingung…" ucapku, sambil melihat sekeliling.

Aku melihat karpet berbulu lembut, kasur yang empuk, lemari baju, cat yang berwarna jingga yang seolah – olah bermain dengan keindahan warna.

'Aku, ada di kamarku..' batinku

'Tapi mengapa? Seharusnya aku berada di ruang tamu 'kan?'

'…' aku tersenyum tipis

"Oh iya, jam berapa ya sekarang?" ucapku sambil melihat jam weker yang ada di meja kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat aku terdiam.

"Ah.. jam 9 malam ya.." ucapku

"Sasori-nii" ucapku, sambil melihat daftar panggilan di handphone-ku.

"Berarti bukan mimpi ya…" ucapku

"Aduh, laparnya, buat makanan ah…" ucapku sambil berjalan menuju dapur

Aku pun membuka kulkas untuk melihat apa saja yang ada di dalam sana sambil memikirkan kira – kira makanan apa yang bisa dibuat. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membuat Kare, dan segera mengambil bahan – bahan yang di butuhkan, seperti bawang bombay, bumbu kare, chikuwa, dan tahu. Benar – benar merupakan resep yang hemat dan mudah.

"Selesai!" ucapku senang

"Selamat makan!" ucapku pada diriku sendiri

Aku makan di ruangan yang tergantung beberapa lukisan yang sederhana namun indah, meja makan yang diukir, lilin yang terjajar rapi meskipun hanya ada beberapa buah, dan taplak putih polos yang indah dilihat, dan merupakan ruangan yang hangat, dikarenakan adanya penghangat ruangan. Tapi, sejujurnya, aku kedinginan, kesepian, semua itu aku simpan di balik topeng lolli-ku ini, yang sesekali aku buka ketika aku mau tidur, makan, dan mandi.

"Aku selesai!" ucapku pada diriku sendiri -lagi-

Aku bergegas mencuci piring dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Di sana banyak tergantung foto keluarga, Otousan, Okaasan, dan aku sendiri. Di sana juga terdapat TV LCD berukuran 21 inch, sofa berwarna merah dengan beludru, cerobong asap, karpet yang cukup besar. Selain itu, di setiap sudut ruangan terdapat pot bunga yang berukuran sedang berwarna ungu muda yang berisi se-bucket bunga plastik berwarna – warni. Cat tembok yang bermotif bunga semakin memperindah ruangan tersebut.

"Nonton dulu ah.." ucapku, sambil menyalakan TV 21 inch tersebut.

"…" raut wajahku berubah menjadi serius ketika melihat berita, yang berisi tentang percobaan bunuh diri dari lantai 4 kantor tempat ia kerja. Tetapi Tuhan tidak mengabulkan keinginannya dan dia pun selamat.

'Untuk apa dia repot –repot bunuh diri? Padahal kematiannya selalu mengikutinya kemana – mana, dasar bodoh' ucapku dalam hati.

"Nyem, nyem, ngantuk!,"

"Tidur ah," ucapku, sambil berjalan menuju kamarku.

Akupun tertidur di bawah selimutku yang hangat, diterangi sinar bulan yang cukup terang. Mimpi aneh menemuiku lagi…

**Sasori's POV**

'_**Hai, namaku Sasori,'**_

'_**Aku adalah saudara jauh Tobi,'**_

'_**Aku sering menemuinya, sejak orangtuanya meninggal,'**_

'_**Aku punya rahasia…'**_

'_**Sesuatu telah terjadi kepadaku di kota terkutuk yang ditinggali Tobi'**_

'_**Akupun jadi tau apa yang terjadi kepada orangtuanya…'

* * *

  
**_

_**To be continued

* * *

  
**_

Karikha's Note : Chap 1 slese!! Yay!! Yippie!! Yahooy!! *lebay mode ON*. Gimana? Masih tetep GaJe? *mojok* O iya, gomen, baru di apdet! Bnyak tugas neh... *lebay mode OFF* … 5 detik kemudian, 1 menit kemudian, 5 menit kemudian, readers makan, mandi, tidur *sfx : suara jangkrik*. *normal mode ON* By the way anyway any busway, tau **h****a? Saiia iri sama dia… *uwaa* Soalnya dia dapet banyak review dari banyak author, bahkan author terbaik di FFN juga nongol!! Sebel ah.. *sigh* Tapi saiia gak mau kalo' isinya flame semua! Oga' ah *Ngibrit keliling komplek* Oh iya, mumpung Kari-chan lagi baik *dibacok readers* saiia mau ngasih cara jitu dapet review yang banyak! Gampang loh dapet review yang banyak! Caranya, ancem aja para author pake golok, gampang 'kan? Hhaa *sfx : suara jangkrik* Idih, idih, kenapa sih dari tadi yang jawab jangkrik doank? Mana ekspresinya? *dilemparin sepatu sama tomat busuk* Uda ah… mendingan bales review lewat fic ah, gak apa – apa 'kan?

Saankyu buat semuanya yang udah nge-repiu fic Kari-chan yang butut ini *keprok, keprok*,

Sabaku no panda-kun :

Arigatou senpai! Chika-mouto ituu sahabat saiia! Saiia bukan Novan, saiia Karikha Kujo… Novan ituu temend sekelas saiia. O iya, dia sekarang nggak masuk sekolah gara – gara gejala demam berdarah… *uwaaa*

Chika Valleria :

Makasii banyak ya Chika!! Uda ah… *dibantai Chika*

Himura Kyou :

Maap kalo kecewa gara – gara Tobinya gak autis, namanya juga OOC!! *ditampol* Makasii uda review…

Natsuttebayo-chin :

Hou, saiia pake Tobi soalnya saiia suka Tobi, simpel yak? Hhee… Gimana yak, kayaknya sih semua anggota Akatsuki bakal nongol, tapi kalo Kisame mah dikit aja ah *disamehada*.

Hoshirin :

Arigatou uda repot – repot nge-repiu fic saiia lewat hp…

Uchiha Yuki-chan :

Jadi gini, yang mati tuh orangtuanya Tobi doank.. Makasii ya uda repiu…

Kawaii-haruna :

Hah? Perasaan fic saiia ini jelek, gaje, dan gak nakutin de… *mojok*. Tapi makasii atas repiunya dan pujiannya yak…

Oyoyoi!! Di edit lagi!! cuma mau bilang, saiia butuh OC, silahkan kalo mao.. Cantumkan nama anda, ciri-ciri, sifat, dan umur!! Sekian dan terima kasii.... *krik, krik, krik*

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : OOC

Genre : Horror/Mistery

* * *

**The Truth

* * *

  
**

**Sasori's POV -part2-**

'_**Saat itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadanya,'**_

'_**Kenapa dia melakukannya,'**_

'_**Padahal, dia itu adalah anak yang baik,'**_

'_**Hal itu mustahil dia lakukan,'**_

'_**Kelihatannya dia bukan manusia,'**_

'_**Dia iblis'**_

Kamar Tobi, 07.00

"Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunku, tapi, apa masih ada yang peduli?" ucap Tobi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu Tobi, tentu" bisik seseorang kepada Tobi

"Siapa yang berbicara?" tanya Tobi.

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja aku," jawabnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"…"

"Jawab!!"

"…"

"Sudahlah, aku lelah, pergilah dari kehidupanku!! Aku cuma mau sendiri, itu saja, apa kau tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanku?"

'_Dingin, di sini dingin,'_

'_Aku butuh selimut yang bisa menghangatkanku.'_

'_Tolong aku,'_

'_Lepaskan aku dari penderitaanku ini,'_

'_Tolong'_

"Tenang saja, tidak lama lagi, aku akan mengakhiri semuanya"

Sekolah, 09.00

"Selamat pagi, Tobi!" ucap seorang anak perempuan kepadaku.

"Pagi juga" jawabku.

"Tobi, bersemangatlah sedikit, sebentar lagi 'kan kamu ulang tahun, un!"

'Eh, Dei-chan, dia peduli padaku' batinku.

'cup' bibir Tobi menyentuh bibir Deidara dengan singkat namun lembut.

"Terimakasih, Dei-chan"

"Mm" angguk Deidara sambil menutup mulutnya, masih belum sadar apa yang Tobi lakukan tadi, dan langsung kembali ke kelasnya sambil berlari.

"Hah, kau benar, masih ada yang peduli padaku" ucapku pada diriku sendiri sambil tersenyum tipis.

Besoknya, di Sekolah, 08.00

"Tobi, kamu pagi ini kenapa? Kelihatannya kamu senang sekali, tidak seperti biasanya"

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa"

'Benar juga, padahal tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, tapi kenapa rasanya aku senang sekali hari ini ya?' batin Tobi

Besoknya lagi, 07.25

"Tobi, sudah dua hari Dei-chan tidak masuk loh!" ucap

"Oh ya? Kenapa? Dia sakit apa?" tanyaku agak khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kok tiba-tiba ya? Padahal 'kan kemarin lusa dia baik-baik saja" ucapnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kita jenguk yuk!" usulku

"Kalau aku sih boleh saja" jawabnya

"Tapi kapan?" tanyanya

"Pulang sekolah saja" jawabku

"Baiklah, nanti temui aku di depan gerbang sekolah ya!" ucapnya

"Iya!" jawabku dengan penuh semangat.

Depan gerbang sekolah, saat jam pulang sekolah

" , ayo kita berangkat!" ucapku sambil masuk ke dalam mobil kesayanganku.

"Tempat tujuan berikutnya, rumah Deidara!"

'Dei-chan, aku datang!!' batinku.

'_**Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan, tolong, hentikan~'**_

'Huh? Dei-chan? Tidak, itu hanya halusinasiku saja' batinku.

Depan rumah Deidara, 14.00

'knock, knock'

"Dei-chaan!" ucapku sambil mengetuk pintu.

'cklak'

"Eh, pintunya tidak dikunci"

"Dei-chan…"

'Apa ini mimpi?' batinku. Aku kaget setelah melihat keadaan Deidara dan keluarganya. Darah berceceran, sepertinya tubuhnya diseret dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu, jantung Deidara hilang, seperti kejadian yang menimpa orangtuaku. Ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang memakan jantungnya.

'Tapi, kenapa harus Dei-chan? Kenapa?,'

'Padahal sekarang aku tahu, Dei-chan peduli padaku, kenapa?' batinku.

"…" pipiku basah, basah oleh air mata.

"Sudahlah, kamu harus sabar ya, semua ini pasti ada alasannya" ucap sambil mengelus punggungku.

"Ya, aku tahu, semua yang hidup pasti akan mati" ucapku.

Setelah itu, akhirnya polisi mencari siapa pembunuhnya. Tapi akhirnya setelah beberapa minggu, tidak ada hasil sama sekali. Pembunuh itu membuat semua kejahatannnya berjalan mulus, tidak ada satu orangpun yang melihat dan mendengar jeritan Deidara atau orangtuanya. Satu-satunya suara yang mereka dengar adalah suara lolongan anjing dimana-mana. Suasana yang mengerikan, yang baru mereka dengar lagi setelah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat dimana orangtua Tobi terbunuh. Malam itu semuanya terulang kembali.

Kamar mandi, Rumah Tobi, 20.00

'Splash' air dingin membasahi wajah Tobi.

"…" Tobi terdiam sambil melihat ke cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah" Tobi mengucek-ngucek matanya, atas apa yang dilihatnya… iblis yang haus darah.

"Ini, aku?"

'PRAAANGG' cermin yang ada di hadapannya pecah tiba-tiba oleh pukulan Tobi sendiri, dia pun kembali ke kamarnya, dan tertidur, tanpa mencuci tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah.

Kamar Tobi, 24.00

"Besok, aku ulang tahun"

"Aku masih tidak bisa tidur," ucap Tobi.

"Mungkin segelas susu bisa membuat aku mengantuk" ucapku sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Eh, malam ini ada bulan purnama ya?" aku melihat ke luar jendela, terdapat bulan purnama yang bulat penuh, bersinar terang seolah membutakan mataku, di sekitarnya terdapat awan putih, indah sekaligus menakutkan, seperti menyimpan sejuta misteri di dalamnya. Simbol yang ada di tangan kiri-kupun kembali bersinar.

"Ah, apa yang terjadi?" ucapku

"Tobi, aku akan mengakhiri semuanya, penderitaanmu, pertanyaanmu, aku akan menjawabnya sekarang" ucap seseorang yang berambut merah spikey dengan baju putih rapih dan mempunyai senyum yang indah.

"Sasori-nii, apa yang terjadi? Kemana kau akan membawaku?"

"Kau akan tahu"

_Kamar Tobi, beberapa tahun yang lalu, 24.00_

_*hiks, hiks*_

"_Okaasan, Otousan, SAKIT!! Tolong aku!" jerit Tobi sambil menangis. Sepertinya ada 'sesuatu' di dalam dirinya yang meminta keluar._

"_Otousan, Okaasan maafkan aku"_

"_Eh, Tobi, mau apa ke kamar Okaasan dan Otousan?"_

"_Aku mau kalian"_

"_Tapi, kami sudah jadi milikmu Tobi"_

"_Belum, tapi sebentar lagi kalian akan menjadi milikku"_

"_Tobi! Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisau itu?"_

_"Hhee"_

_"JANGAN MENDEKAT!!, jangan…" Tobi menancapkan pisau itu ke jantung orangtuanya, mengambilnya, dan memakannya._

"Bohong! Kamu pasti bohong! Aku tidak melakukannya! Hentikan semua ini! Aku mohon!" ucapku sambil memegang kepalaku, tidak percaya kalau aku telah membunuh orangtuaku sendiri, dan memakan jantung mereka.

"Tobi, aku telah menjawabnya, sekarang kau tahu kenapa mereka mati, tapi belum semuanya…

_Kamar Deidara, 21.00_

_"Tobi… Kyaa!! Tadi dia menciumku"_

_"Apa besok aku bisa melihat dia langsung ya?"_

_"Aku malu, tapi Tobi, tee-hee, apa dia suka padaku ya?"_

_'cklak'_

_"Uh, siapa?" ucap Deidara sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya._

_"Eh, Tobi, mau apa malam-malam begini?"_

_"Aku cuma mau kamu jadi milikku"_

_"Eh, maksud kamu? Kamu mau aku jadi pacarmu?"_

_"Bukan, tapi aku mau kamu"_

_"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan, tolong, hentikan~"_

_*slurp*_

_"Kamu manis"_

"Dei-chan…" ucapku

"Sekarang, kamu sudah tahu semuanya"

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja kau tahu, itulah alasanku mengapa aku tidak pernah mengunjungimu lagi…"

"Tapi aku tidak ingat"

"Karena kamu bukan manusia, kamu 'iblis', "

"Dan sekarang, kamu harus membayarnya!" Ucap Sasori sambil mencekik leher Tobi dengan tangan kirinya, sampai topeng Tobi pun terbuka.

"Uh… Sasori-nii, kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku?"

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Tobi,"

"Dan, selamat tidur"

"_Namaku Tobi, sekarang aku tahu semuanya"_

"_Aku harus membayar semuanya,"_

"_Semua yang telah aku lakukan"_

"_Aku ini iblis"_

"_Sekarang aku ingat semuanya"_

"_Tapi, biarlah semua alasanku membunuh mereka tetap jadi rahasia"_

"_Terimakasih"

* * *

  
_

**THE END

* * *

  
**

Karikha's Note: Oyoyoi, uda tamat deh!! Maaf repiunya gak dibalas!! *ngebungkuk* Gak rame ya? Emang, saking gak ramenya, bisa-bisa aku dapet award cerita ter-Gaje nih.. . Yasud, gak review juga gak apa-apa kok, tapi ya, saiia tetep berharap dapet repiu *ditonjok*. Kalo gitu, terimakasih. Gwahahaha *dibantai*

Karikha Kujo is a good Girl  *dibantai*


End file.
